The demand for high-quality speakers has increased dramatically over the last twenty years. As a consequence, there is a large selection of high-quality speakers available on the market. Unfortunately, speakers are somewhat bulky and cumbersome. There has consequently been a demand to mount speakers in the ceilings and walls. The mounting of high-quality speakers in a ceiling or wall is an expensive enterprise, particularly since brackets must typically be custom made, and frequently considerable effort is required in the fabrication of such brackets.
This is of particular concern in pre-existing wall structures wherein a retrofit bracket must be utilized. In such retrofit applications, an opening is typically formed within the wall surface and the bracket is then inserted through the opening and attached to the wall surface and/or studs disposed within the wall. As will be recognized, this is a difficult and time consuming process.
Furthermore, after installation, such prior art brackets are subject to loosening wherein portions of the wall covering supporting the mounting bracket compact or compress. Compression of the wall covering is of particular concern where drywall or the like is utilized and the wall mount speaker bracket is clamped thereto. Clamping the bracket to such a wall covering typically involves utilizing a clamping member to apply pressure to the wall covering which is captured intermediate a clamping member disposed within the wall and a portion of the bracket disposed outside of the wall covering. As the wall surface compresses due to the pressure of the clamping member, the bracket loosens.
Additionally, vibrations from the speaker--particularly over an extended length of time--tend to loosen contemporary wall mount speakers. Vibration frequently causes fasteners to loosen, thereby reducing their effectiveness in mounting the speaker assembly. For example, it has been observed that after extended periods of time nuts and bolts tend to loosen and nails tend to pull out. Thus, mounting of in-wall speakers is typically more troublesome than the mounting of other items, i.e., light fixtures.
Such loosening of the bracket allows the bracket, speaker, and/or wall surface to vibrate as a result of acoustic energy radiated by these speakers. This vibration results in annoying audible rattling, thus degrading the performance of the in-wall speaker system. In addition to such acoustic rattling, the in-wall speaker may also be displaced or moved from its intended position, much like a picture in need of straightening.
As such, it is desirable to provide a retrofit bracket for wall mount speakers wherein speakers may easily be mounted within existing wall structures without requiring the fabrication of a custom bracket and wherein the bracket is not subject to loosening due to compression of the wall covering.